Recently, global warming and ozone depletion have caused problems such as increasing heat attack in hot summer, harmful ultraviolet rays (UV-B) in the sunlight influencing ecosystem, skin cancer and declined immunity function influencing human bodies. To solve the problems, sun-blocking materials for hand-held parasol, tent or the like are increasingly demanded to improve in light-blocking effect and cooling effect.
Conventional hand-held parasols made of a high density woven textile dyed black cannot sufficiently block ultraviolet rays, visible rays and infrared rays in the sunlight.
Accordingly, some parasol cloths are coated with a resin containing functional material such as titanium oxide and black pigment having a blocking function of ultraviolet rays and heat, as disclosed in Patent documents 1 and 2. Patent document 3 suggests that the back side of parasol cloth should be dark-colored so that incident light is absorbed on the back side of parasols after the transmitted sunlight reflects on the surface of the earth. Patent document 4 suggests that the inner depressed part of hand-held parasol should be made of a black cloth so that visible rays and ultraviolet rays are blocked by 100%.
Further, tents are generally made of a sheet such as rubberized cloth and vinyl tarpaulin.